


The Moment of Truth

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: Harold thinks something is wrong with John when he comes back from the last case. What he determines is something exactly the opposite.





	The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> This is for talkingtothesky.
> 
> I hope you like the attempt although I got a little bit of what you wanted to see backwards, I hope you can forgive that! I should have looked at it better before I started plodding away, lol. Thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> I took this as a challenge to myself and was able to write something other than whump yayyy! I was happy to be able to gift it to such a great writer that has given me immense pleasure for as long as I've been reading in the fandom!!
> 
> Thanks as always to oddgit for the encouragement and proofing!
> 
> I would appreciate any comments, good or bad.

Harold was almost frantic. 

John had come back to the library after wrapping up their latest number just fine... it seemed.

There was nothing unusually stressful either physically or emotionally with the case so there was no reason John should have passed out as soon as he sat down on the old leather couch in the back room.

Harold was by John’s side in an instant touching and feeling all over and around his abdomen and chest... searching for any indications of injury.

The lighting was a little too dim back there with it being away from any windows so Harold took a little more time and care checking him out. He opened John’s jacket fully and started unbuttoning his shirt to get a visual on any stab wounds or possible bruising he may have hidden under his clothes.

There was nothing to see but John’s smooth chest; his toned upper torso was perfectly intact and Harold found himself looking a little too long admiring his partner’s body. 

Harold admired the scars on John’s chest. To him they were pinnacles of his masculine form: a testament of his strength and bravery. Harold felt himself getting a little bit flushed as he unconsciously mapped them out in his memory.

“John…?” Harold was getting very nervous now. John seemed as if he were just fast asleep and wasn’t reacting to any of the man-handling Harold was doing to him.  
He put his ear to John’s chest, listening carefully for any abnormalities in his lungs. He was breathing just fine and was certainly not in any distress as far as he could tell.

He was perplexed, he gently cupped John’s face in his hands. “Mister Reese… John?” John had shaved a few hours earlier and Harold found himself admiring the softness of the skin under his fingertips.

“Please wake up, John.” He was very close to him and felt a pang in his heart at the hardened yet oh so soft features of his partner’s face. 

What was happening? Harold knew that he was very concerned for John’s welfare but there was suddenly a bit more to it. 

“John… please...” Harold didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t figure out what could be wrong and was finding it hard to concentrate.

“John…” He tried again. He gently stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Hmm…?” John finally stirred and opened his eyes to meet Harold’s baby blues a few inches from his own.

They both smiled and Harold felt a flood of relief... and something else he couldn’t immediately identify.

“Thank goodness!” Harold sat back against the arm of the couch and let out a deep breath. 

“What just happened?” John looked down at himself to see his shirt and jacket pulled open exposing his chest and looked at Harold who immediately turned red.

“Well I… I didn’t know if you were injured… so I had to see if…” Harold stopped and collected himself.

“Wait… what did just happen?” He asked John who was smiling smugly.

"I don’t know either Harold but I can’t seem to find any complaints as to how you were handling the situation.” John teased and grinned while Harold, still blushing for some reason, was still trying to figure it out.

Suddenly it hit him. What Harold had felt just a few moments earlier was much more than concern for a co-worker or business partner… it was concern for a loved one… a life partner.

He sat stunned and John knew in that moment that Harold had finally picked up what John had been doling out for months now. 

“John…” Harold swallowed hard at the chance he was about to take and crossed his fingers.

“Yes Harold... the answer is yes.” Harold met his eyes and John smiled at him warmly. “I’ve been in love with you for quite some time now.” John’s smile grew at the look of astonishment on his partner’s face. “Now what were you going to say?” John teased.

The color returned to Harold’s face as he said the words. “I love you too, John.”

They sat there for a long moment just grinning at each other until John slowly leaned towards him and gently removed Harold’s glasses from his face. He carefully closed up the frames and placed them on the table next to the couch.

John was close enough to touch without effort now and Harold tentatively ran his hand over his exposed chest and then up to his face and caressed John’s cheek. John hissed in pleasure as his partner’s hot fingers branded his cool flesh. 

Harold grinned and moved his hand around to the nape of John’s neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Just enough to test the waters.

“You were unconscious Mister Reese… what was that about?”

John smiled into Harold’s eyes, “Maybe I was tired… Mister Finch,” John teased and moved forward for another tentative kiss.

“If that’s the case maybe you should go to bed,” Harold replied and pulled him in for a third more heated exchange.

“Hmm… maybe I’m happy where I am… Harold.” John leaned back against the couch and pulled Harold with him.

Harold let himself be led and laid flush against his chest. John’s arms encircled his partner’s shoulders as Harold moved in for another warm kiss.

Harold pulled away and grasped each of John’s wrists in his firm hold and drew them up above John’s head eliciting a low moan from John’s lips at the bold move.

Harold kissed along John’s neck and jawline until he ended up at his lips. He pulled away once more and looked John in the eye.

“You’re sure John?” Harold asked anxiously.

John smiled at him fondly, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life Harold… Are you sure?”

Harold grinned wickedly and took another kiss.

“That should answer that,” he teased. “Now about that bed?”


End file.
